User talk:Maximumxero16
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokemon Gale Of Whirlwind Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Copying from Bulbapedia Hi, I'm SnorlaxMonster, and I'm one of the admins from Bulbapedia. I'd like to let you know that Bulbapedia's CC-BY-NC-SA license is not compatible with Wikia's CC-BY-SA license. Bulbapedia's license forbids the use of its content for commercial purposes (which the NC represents), while Wikia is a commercial endeavour. Therefore, it is in violation of our license to use Bulbapedia's text and templates on Wikia. I ask that you remove these license violations immediately and cease copying Bulbapedia's content. Thank you for your cooperation. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 13:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I don't appreciate you removing my comments like that. This is a serious matter as it a regards a violation of Bulbapedia's license. I ask that you at least respond to my comments rather than deleting them. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 02:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Maximumxero16 Ok--Maximumxero16 (talk) 04:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC)